


Lustful Distractions (Jane Romero/Felix Richter)

by GothMilky



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMilky/pseuds/GothMilky
Summary: Two previously lonely survivors seek love within each other.And then fuck. LMAO.
Relationships: Felix Richter/Jane Romero, Jane Romero/Felix Richter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Lustful Distractions (Jane Romero/Felix Richter)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Felix JUST came out. But I wanted to be the first one to write about him and I am here to officially introduce and endorse the ship that I want to be seen come out of this new chapter: Jane and Felix! Because this man deserves some fucking CAKE for his new arrival, and a classy man needs a classy woman. Obviously. Do your thing, people of the internet. I want to see MORE of this ship. Here is your reason to start enjoying it, courtesy of me. Bad writing aside, I hope you enjoy! I really want to see this ship kick off now that he's just being introduced. My baby Jane deserves more love. Give it to her in the form of German sausage. ;)

Neither of the two could gauge exactly when their relationship started. In a place like the Fog, time was lost indefinitely to begin with. They simply knew that all of a sudden they had grown closer than they had originally intended. The pair found a special kind of solace in each other in the midst of all the pain and bloodshed, even if most of that comfort came through lustful rendezvous outside of and sometimes even during trials. By now, the thought of being away from each other was a foreign concept at best. They unanimously decided that they worked better together than anyone else could for them.

For Felix, the Latina was an all loving and selfless woman. She stood out from the rest of their companions for him in a way she would never know, for he found it difficult to put it into words just how special she was to him. After the loss of his girlfriend and unborn son, he did not have much time to grieve when he was thrown into the merciless grasps of the Fog’s killers. But the Latina became a beacon that shone through those dark, gritty trials. For Jane, the comely German was a breath of fresh air. She got along with most, if not all, of her fellow allies that have continued to grow since she was taken herself and Felix was no different. It wasn’t surprising that many of the other women got along with him too. Yet he still took to her despite not even knowing who she was or her prior fame in the real world. She grew fond of his charming aura and his unwavering determination to get things done. Even his insecurities he shared with her in confidence so long ago were merely perfect imperfections to her. 

Their amorous displays did not go unnoticed. It was not uncommon nor unheard of for a relationship to start amongst the Fog’s survivors. Jane had witnessed many couples pair up and fall apart soon after, and some who were still dedicated to each other through thick and thin. But she never found herself desiring that kind of commitment, residing to quick flings in the shack with a brawny Englishman on occasion. It was never about love or intimacy when they got together. It was just about fulfilling human desires that could quickly become neglected and relieving pent up stress. After Felix came into the picture, though, a lot changed. Jane stopped meeting up with the Brit as she focused her attention towards the blond, causing her to rethink her stance on becoming romantically involved with anyone. 

The German was closed off at first, understandably hesitant to pursue anyone after he realized he would never get to hold his first love again. It was a hard pill to swallow. No man gets torn away from the woman he loved and their chance at parenthood and walks away unscathed. After all, becoming a father was why he got his act together to begin with. No more parties, no more liquor. He pushed away those simplicities he knew best to become the man he knew would be best for his child instead. 

Felix would never regret his choice to better himself. He knew where his original road would have taken him had he chosen to stay on it. These endless trials tested that strength of his to the very limit, but never broke him. No, he would never let himself be fully broken. Not before, and not now that he’s found some new companionship. If this was his life now, then he would live it until the trials bled into one another and became one catastrophic nightmare. But until then he enjoyed the little things he could indulge in. 

Such as the Latina’s insatiable libido. 

Jane was the one to suggest they take their intimacy beyond making out at the campfire and groping each other. Even though her ‘suggestion’ was in the form of giving him head whilst everyone else at the campfire had fallen asleep, he was more than happy to oblige. Felix enjoyed a woman who could take the first initiative.

He hastily followed the Latina to their usual location as they entered a trial together, wasting no time on broken down generators and attempting to outrun whatever beast had been let loose in the environment. This was what they craved instead; a chance to be alone with their most carnal desires for each other until they were torn to shreds. Leaving their remaining two teammates alone almost always guaranteed their death in the end. But by now they were so used to the feeling of a rusty hook sinking into their flesh it was reduced to a dull sensation. It was nothing compared to the passion they shared before the killer could get their hands on them. More often than not, one of them would choose to sacrifice their own chance at survival to let the other escape through the hatch. The high of feeling mightier than the beast was delicious.

Felix shoved his beloved against the dilapidated wall of the shack, the excited gasp she released in response like music to his ears. He kneaded her sizable breasts with his rough, calloused hands, squeezing the large mounds as they spilled between the spaces in his fingers. Her curvy body excited him to no end, always feeling like he could just drown in how much of her there was to touch and adore.

“Ich liebe dich..” He breathlessly whispered against her ear, his accent thick as it caused Jane to shiver. His voice always took a sultry, low tone whenever they were together like this, as if he couldn’t hide his own arousal even when he talked. 

“I love you too,” She muttered a response as he began undressing her, stripped down to her lacy bra and panties within moments. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other, grinding their hips and pressing their bodies together like they would fall apart if they did otherwise. Felix slipped a hand beneath her onyx underwear as his fingers brushed over the sensitive bundle of nerves on her pussy, her thighs squeezing around his hand in desperation. He started out slow as he rubbed circles against her clit, spreading the fluids from her soaked hole as he gradually moved lower and covered his fingers with the wetness in the process. He felt Jane wrap her arms around his neck in preparation as he pushed two large fingers inside her. A whine spilled from her plump lips as she leaned her head against his shoulder, feeling his fingers pump in and out of her as they stretched her out for him. Jane held onto him for leverage as she could hardly keep herself standing while he fingered her, her nails digging into his firm flesh as she gasped out the name of the man bringing her to the edge.

“Not this time, baby,” Felix purred and abruptly pulled his fingers out of her just before she could climax. The Latina whimpered at the loss, looking up at him with a pout on her flushed face. He chuckled as he pressed his soaked fingers against her lips, enticing her to taste her own fluids as she sucked and cleaned off his fingers while he began undoing his belt. 

“Good girl.” He praised her as he raked his fingers through her thick locks of dark hair. He stepped away from his lover as he snapped then pointed to a wooden crate sitting in the corner across from them. “Go bend over for me, liebling.” 

Felix followed behind her as she obediently walked to the crate, her hands propping herself up onto it as she bent over in front of him. He whistled as he walked up to her and slapped her on the ass, watching the impressive jiggle as the tanned flesh where he hit quickly turned an irritated red. She jolted and tensed up at the lash, but kept herself steady on the crate as she invitingly swayed her hips to and fro. The German impishly grinned, discarded his belt to the side of them as he pressed his thinly clad bulge against her. He teasingly grinded against her, the large mass in his briefs throbbing between her ass as he gripped her hips to hold her in place. Jane dropped her head as she pleaded for him to hurry, unable to keep her desperation hidden.

Pulling down his briefs to let his hardened member out, he felt a great deal of tension disperse as he was no longer painfully pressed against his underwear. Felix pressed the head of his cock against her wet hole, steadily pushing his length inside of her as her hot insides engulfed his shaft and stretched to accommodate his intruding mass. He squeezed her hips and held her steady until she had taken him to the base, staying in that position for a few beats as he relished the way her inner walls fit him snugly inside her. 

Originally starting at a slow pace, it didn’t take long for Felix to begin steadily rutting against the curvaceous body beneath him. Their moans intermingled and filled the empty silence that once resided in the small structure, both of them becoming covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Jane’s legs and arms quaked as she focused on keeping herself held up while he fervently fucked her, her lips parted as strings of pleasured noises escaped her. 

“Say it.” Felix suddenly demanded, an astonished gasp coming from the Latina as he thrusted especially rough into her, signaling he was nearing his end. 

“Fuck, please..” Jane returned with an exasperated sigh. An aggressive slap on her ass caught her attention again, her whole body stiffening as she tightened around his shaft. “Ah! Please fill me with your cum!” She cried out. 

The German let out a satisfied grunt as he vigorously pumped his cock into her swollen cunt, slamming his hips into her until he was throbbing to release. All at once his warm seed shot out as he held her close, tainting her insides with his cum as he leisurely rode off his orgasm alongside hers. He reluctantly pulled out, watching drops of their mixed fluids slip from her used hole as he leaned against a wall to catch his breath. 

“Come here. Clean me up.” He motioned her over with a wave of his hand. Jane wobbled to her feet as she moved over to kneel down in front of him, licking off the mess from his semi-flaccid member until he lovingly patted her head when he felt she had done enough.  
The both of them perked up as the screams of a fallen ally were carried through the trees. They looked at each other knowingly, Felix helping his exhausted lover to her feet as they began collecting their discarded clothing and dressing themselves. Jane absently considered the thought of switching out her dirtied suit with a skirt or something similar, considering the easier access it would provide when they would meet up again. Perhaps it would be a surprise she’d save for him. Felix was silently considering a similar surprise in the form of some new toys to use. How he missed the sight of rope burn on a delicate body. 

The Latina slipped next to the man to take him out of his thoughts as she snaked her arms around his torso. He leaned down to plant a kiss on her lips as he squeezed her against him. 

“It’s only one of them so far. Maybe we still have a chance at escaping.” He wondered aloud with a cheeky smile. Jane patted his thigh with a giggle as she intertwined their fingers to hold his hand, leading him out of the shack. 

“If we don’t, it doesn’t matter. I feel like you deserve the hatch this time, mi amor.”


End file.
